


Ajeeb Dastaan Hai Yeh

by HoodedIronLady



Category: C.I.D. (India TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoodedIronLady/pseuds/HoodedIronLady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loved her a lot n his loved killed her. After her reincarnation centuries later, he sees her again but she doesn't remember anything. Now he has to steal her heart all the while protecting his secret from her. Will she fall in love with him again? Will she remember her past life? What will happen if she knows his secret? A Vampire Love Story! Totally different from other stories..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ajeeb Dastaan Hai Yeh

**Author's Note:**

> Hey Everyone..! This is my first AbhiRika story..  
> So please do tell me k aap ko yeh chapter kaisa lgaa..? aur should I continue this story or not?
> 
> Important..!
> 
> Okay.. The only thing you have to keep in mind regarding this story is that Vampires can't bear sunlight.. they have to stay away from sunlight as they will burn n leave black smoke visible to everyone.. They can change their appearance to look more like a human.. but when they're vampire they have large n sharp canines, visible to everyone.. They don't age.. their nails look like sharp claws.. n they can change their eye color according to what they are feeling even in human form.. n humans fear the vampires.. You will know more as the story continues.. Right now, only Abhijeet is a vampire..
> 
> Please inform me if u see any mistakes n I'll try my best to fix them.. :)
> 
> Please Comment whether Positive or Negative.. ;)

**AJEEB DASTAAN HAI YEH**

**Prologue**

_**Indrapur - 1492** _

She quietly jumped to the other side of the fence, trying to make as little noise as possible n succeeding in it. She quickly ducked in the darkness, looking for something out of the ordinary but breathed a sigh of relief when she saw nothing. She adjusted her cloak on her head n stealthily kept moving, trying not to make any noise, which might awake the palace guards..

She finally reached the backdoor of the palace garden that she had specially made for these times. Glancing back once more she realized that no one was following her so she quickly opened the door n went outside.

It was silent everywhere, except for some occasional barking or howling from the dogs, but she just walked, not scared a bit as she had done this a few times before.

She finally arrived at the lake which was surrounded by trees. The full moon shone brightly over the lake, looking mystical. She was hypnotized by the beauty, as always.

She came out of her thoughts when she heard a flute being played. It was being played really beautifully, completing the scene. The flute stopped playing suddenly after a few moments. She looked around in disappointment when she couldn't hear the flute playing anymore..

She jumped when she heard a cold voice from behind her, 'kon ho tum?'

She turned around but couldnt see anyone behind her. she shivered but stood her ground bravely n said, 'Hum Indrapur ki Rajkumaari, Tarika hain. aap kon ho? aur kahan ho?' she said while looking here n there..

She shrieked when a hand landed on her shoulder from behind and turned around quickly n her breath was caught in her throat; he was a very handsome man, possibly in his mid-twenties. his eyes were black that shone a little in the moonlight n they held an emotion she couldn't decipher..

He took a step towards her n she instinctively stepped back until there was nowhere else to go as her body collided with a tree. He put a hand beside her face n the other held her by the waist.

She didn't knew why but she didn't felt threatened by his presence. Oddly she felt a strange sense of comfort that she never felt her entire life. She closed her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her face. He leaned down at her ear n whispered.

'Tmhein darr nhn lgg rha?' His voice was slightly confused.

'Nhn. hmein aap pe poora bharosa hai..' Her voice was calm n he knew she was telling the truth.

'Kyun?' He asked simply.

She opened her eyes n looked into his dark eyes n said, 'iss kyun kaa jwaab tou hmaare paas bhi nhn hai. hmein aisa lgtaa hai k hm aap ko hmesha se jante hain aur hmesha k liye aap ki bnn krr rehna chahte hain..'

He smirked a little at her bold confession n brushed his lips lightly against hers n said, 'meri sachayi jaane bghair hi?'

She looked at his with confused expressions n said, 'kaisi sachayi?'

He kept looking into her eyes n suddenly his eyes changed color from pure black to glowing red and his canines grew slightly like sharp fangs as well as the nails on his hands' fingers changed into sharp little claws.

Tarika looked enchanted by his new looks, no sign of fear that he was so used to seeing. She lifted her hand and put it on his cheek n rubbed his chin a little with her thumb. He put his hand on her hand which was on her face n kissed the center of the palm. He then looked at her curiously, not understanding why she was not afraid of him..

he stepped a little away from her, still holding her hand..

'tmhein abb bhi mjh se darr nhn lgg rhaa?' he asked, a little shock in his voice..

Tarika shook her head in no.

He just looked at her for some time n she stared right back at him. She didn't knew how or why, but she started feeling a little light headed and was about to fall down due to sudden weakness but he caught her.

'Mera naam Abhijeet hai.' He said suddenly as he helped Tarika to sit down with her back supported by the tree.

Tarika smiled lightly n said, 'Bht pyaara naam hai.'

They stayed silent, just enjoying each other's peaceful company as Tarika rested her head on Abhijeet's shoulder n they watched the beauty of the lake.

Suddenly Tarika said, 'Abhi aap bjaa rhey thay naa who bansuri.' It wasn't a question, just a statement but Abhijeet nodded anyways.

'Aap phrr se bjaen gein?' She asked in a hopeful n cute voice, one he couldn't refuse, so he pulled out his flute n started playing.

Tarika sat there listening to the enchanting music until sun was about to rise n she had to go.

'Hmein jaana hoga Abhijeet.' She said regretfully, but he nodded in understanding n picked her up bridal style.

'Mjhe btaao k kahan jaana hai.' Abhijeet said in a voice that held no room for discussion n Tarika just pointed at the direction of her palace.

Abhijeet just nodded n started running towards her home, careful of the pretty girl in his arms as he dodged the trees n their branches. He looked down to see if she was okay n smiled when he saw that she was already asleep. He slowed his speed a little so that she may enjoy the breeze slight breeze while sleeping.

Hours later, he landed on her balcony lightly n walked inside her room which was decorated lavishly in gold, silver, jewels and diamonds. He softly put her on the king sized bed n covered her with blankets. He smiled softly as she looked so beautiful n precious. He kissed her on the forehead n was gone as soon as someone opened the door of her room.

Tarika didn't knew when she felt asleep but she knew that she had never felt this much peace while sleeping before. But her peaceful slumber was broken when her mother woke her up.

'Tarika beta, uth jaen. Aap k babuji aap ka nashte pe intezaar krr rhey hain.'

Tarika made an irritated face but knew it would be useless to argue with her mother. So she nodded to her mother n stood up to get ready for the day, not forgetting the stranger of last night who didn't felt like a stranger.

It became a sort of a tradition for them. Every month at full moon, they would meet at the forest by the lake at midnight. He would play the flute for her n she would admire his work while looking at him in the moon light, unknown of the tragedy that was about to strike.

**O-O-O-O**

She was deciding what to wear for their 5th meeting when someone knocked at her door and her mother came in. She was a little worried as her mother never came in her room this late at night.

'Arey maa.. aap iiss waqt? Koi kaam tha aap ko tou hmein bula lea hota..' Tarika said to her mother.

Her mother said nothing as she held Tarika by her shoulders n made her sit on the bed. She held tarika's face by the chin n kissed her forehead lightly.

'Kitni bari ho gayi hai meri guriya.' She hugged Tarika tightly, which Tarika returned but she was still a bit confused.

Tarika separated a bit form her mother n asked, 'Kea hua maa? Sbb theek tou hai naa?'

T.M smiled a little sadly n said, 'haan.. sbb theek hai.. bss tmhaare babuji ne aaj tmhaara rishta pakka krr dea hai.. hmaare saath waale raajiye k Raajkumar Vaibhav k saath.. blkul chaand sooraj ki jori lgegi tm donon ki. 3 mahine baad ki shaadi kaa muhurat nikaala hai pandit jee ne..'

Her mother was saying something else but she didn't hear anything else. She was just thinking about the stranger she met some months ago n was still meeting him monthly. She thought about talking about him to her mother but she was already gone by then.

Tarika stood up from her bed n put the cloak around her. She had to meet Abhijeet quickly.

When she arrived at the lake, Abhijeet was present there before her, as always. She sat down by him while facing the lake n was about to say something when Abhijeet started playing the flute. It was a really beautiful tune, one she hadn't heard before. Listening to it made her forget about her worries n she put her head on his shoulder n drifted to her dream where they were together forever.

**O-O-O-O**

It would have been their 6th meeting with each other at night when Tarika was late to arrive at the lake. Naturally, Abhijeet became worried as she was never late. When she didn't arrive after an hour, Abhijeet knew something was wrong.

He went as quickly as possible towards her palace, his heart beating wildly as an indication that something was wrong. He arrived at the balcony of her room n was shocked to see Tarika lying on her bed with a wound on the exact same spot as her heart n blood spread everywhere. There was a mixture of disbelief n terror in her eyes. He couldn't bear to look at her so he averted his gaze but the person sitting on the bed next to Tarika's body surprised him greatly.

Tarika's mother was sitting there, beside the dead body of her daughter, holding a knife colored in blood, looking at him with fear, disgust n hatred.

'Tum abb chale jao yahan se.. peechha chhor do hmaara.. tmhaare yahan rehne ki wjah ko hmne khtm krr dea.. hmne apni beti ko apne haathon se khtm kea hai.. abb chale jao yahan se.. wrnaa hmein sipahiyon ko bulaana paregaa..'

Abhijeet could only watch n listen in shock. But as the bedroom door opened n soldiers started coming in the room, he ran away from the palace, never to look back.

**O-O-O-O**


End file.
